Would you like some help with that?
by VoyagerBorg85
Summary: Lexa and Anya are sisters and co owners of an Adult Entertainment store. Lexa is hestitant when Clarke comes into her life but will she go after what... or rather who she wants? [This is a G!P Lexa story so if you are easily offended then this is not the story for you, also polagamy will be mentioned but it will not be with Clexa, it will be Anya/Raven/Octavia]
1. Chapter 1

"Claarrkkee!" The blonde rolled her eyes at her name being drawn out, she really hated it when her best friend of fifteen years did it and promptly ignored her; only for her best friend to jump onto the couch and sprawl across her lap, batting away the iPad that Clarke was on. "Aw come on Griff, Clarkie bear!" Her best friend poked Clarke's cheek.

Clarke jerked away from the other girl's touch, scowling at her. "Raven! You know I hate to be called that! Do you not remember the last time?" Irritation lacing her words as her hand reached for her iPad to switch it off and looked into her best friend's eyes. Raven flashing a cheeky grin as she then poked Clarke's stomach lightly. With a slap to the back of Raven's hand and silently prayed that she would be able to keep her sanity intact. "What is it Rae?"

" 'Member that night of Truth or Dare?" Raven spread out her legs as best as she could with the brace and she let her fingers toy with the hem of Clarke's shirt as she continued on with Clarke's nod. "And you admitted you didn't have any… aids, shall we say and it seems that today is your lucky day as there's a new store that opened this week and we |will| be going… No arguments."

"That's what you interrupted my Wentworth bing for? Vibrators? The fuck, Raven?" The blonde growled lowly in her throat as she switched her iPad back on and tapped the netflix icon. She regretted looking down into Raven's soulful brown eyes, her head fell back onto the couch and sighed. "Fine but if that store is full of creeps. I'm getting out of there." All the anger and irritation melted away with Raven's excited squeal and the brunette planted a kiss onto Clarke's cheek.

"Nah, man, that's it. This is |the| store that caters to the lady loving kind, ya know?"

Clarke hummed in agreement. "Alright I'll go" Smirking at her best friend and her mind took her back to when they first met. Her fingers running through dark brunette tresses.

» » » »

 _Abby knelt down on the scorching hot gravel and internally winced at the burn against her bare knees. Looking into her ten year old daughter's red rimmed eyes and held up the little blonde's chin to meet a watery gaze. "Baby, there's no need to be scared. All this is new but you'll have so much fun that you'll forget you got scared." Abby smiled encouragingly at her daughter, wiping her thumbs under Clarke's eyes; ridding her little face clear of tears and pressing a kiss into her daughter's blonde hair. It was tough on the both of them, they had to move across the country from Manhattan to Los Angeles after Jake's death; to start afresh in L.A. and all of this turmoil took its' toll on Clarke. Now she had to start at a new school, make new friends and it had scared the young blonde._

" _O-Okay mom, I will try to be brave… for you." She sniffled, running her arm across her nose; which made Abby grimace and the older blonde grabbed a wipe from her bag to clean Clarke's arm and nose._

" _That's my girl, I love you and I'll pick you up when school is finished" Out of the corner of Abby's vision, she could see two young brunettes hesitant to approach but Abby tilted her head to give them permission to come forward, standing up and brushing the dirt off her wrinkled dress and stroked down her daughter's messy curls._

 _Clarke smiled up at her mother, pulling down her jacket slightly. Turning when she felt a tap on her shoulder, to face two girls standing in front of her. The latine girl was wearing an R2-D2 tee-shirt and tatty jeans with white converse whereas the other was wearing a lion king shirt with dark blue jeans and red high tops. The latina grinned and pulled the taller brunette over to Clarke._

" _I'm Raven and this is Octavia. 'Tavia saw you and we figured you were new so we just wanted to say stick with us and you're good." The girl beamed at Clark, punching her shoulder lightly._

 _Clarke looked over at Abby before gloating at Raven, punching the girl's shoulder back. "I'm Clarke, nice to meet you."_

" _New girl has manners, unlike you Rae. Maybe she will rub off on you." Octavia laughed and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders and led her up the school steps, yelling back over her shoulder to an amused Abby. "Don't worry, Clarke's mom. She'll be back in one piece later!"_

 _And with that Abby knew Clarke was going to get along just fine if the interaction was any indication._

 _This was the start of a budding friendship, one that would keep going, even fifteen years later._

» » » »

She could have been at home, binging on Wentworth but no, she was standing outside of a sex sh- no it was not a sex shop, it was an Adult Entertainment store, according to Raven, run by ladies |for| ladies. With black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a checked shirt with black converse. She couldn't look any gayer if she had tried but Raven had dragged her out of the apartment whilst texting Octavia to come and meet them. Looking down at her watch which had once belonged to her father and a sigh fell from her lips.

"She'll be here soon Griff, 'Tavia would never turn down a chance at this." Raven grinned, nudging Clarke as she peered through the window. "It's quiet anyway, there's no body in the store… It is Thursday after all. But that is good for us because these two hot ladies, hot damn. I bet Green Eyes and Blondie are the owners, they're… Clarke you gotta see them. I want to have Blondie's number before I leave" Clarke stared at her friend in confusion, she was aware that Raven had slight feelings for Octavia but surmised that maybe Octavia wasn't interested but she hadn't pushed Raven any further on the matter, making a noncommittal noise to Raven's request. Peering into the window to catch a glimpse of the so called Blondie but someone had caught Clarke's eye, her throat went dry as she saw a tall brunette goddess look around the store and she was drawn to those green eyes. Watching as the store owner lift a box onto the counter, the woman's sleeves rolled up to her elbows and they revealed a tattoo on her forearm. Clarke's eyes wandered down from the long braided flowing locks and to her pants that seemed to be painted on.

"So what do you think of Blondie?" Raven whispered softly, poking Clarke's side.

"I didn't see her" Clarke tore her eyes away to glance at her best friend.

Raven stared at her incredulously and gestured discreetly to the window as not to attract too much attention to themselves. "The blonde that is right in front of us… in there" Raven flicked the centre of Clarke's forehead in exasperation but in amusement. Perhaps this would actually work out better than Raven thought.

" 'Sup bitches!" Clarke startled when an arm was slung around her shoulders, she elbowed her friend in the ribs. " 'Tavia, you can't just sneak up on us like that!"

Raven cackled and turned to give her friend a hug and kissed her cheek, the two brunettes' had a complicated history; one that not even Clarke knew of. It had all changed after one night, the night where Clarke and Octavia had almost lost Raven, it was something that Raven never wanted to discuss, not even to her best friends. All they knew that Raven had been in an accident and she had to wear a brace on her left leg because of it. One night, while Clarke was working a nightshift at the hospital and that was when things changed between Raven and Octavia, they were drunk and the smaller brunette was so close to opening up about her accident when a kiss was misplaced at the corner of her mouth, became another and another until they woke up the next morning naked and in each other's arms. With a promise of never speaking about it again, especially to their blonde friend as far as she knew Raven had feelings for Octavia but had never acted on them. But it was the turning point for them.

"So what's up?" Octavia simply grinned at the blonde as she subtly gazed into the window. "Who you both eyein'?"

"Green eyes" "Blondie" Clarke and Raven spoke in unison, the former blushing a little at her admission. Raven poked Clarke's cheek playfully. "I knew it, I knew you would like her" She tugged on Octavia's hand impatiently to go into the store. "Keep your eyes in your head Clarke" Raven shot Clarke a cheeky grin as she stepped into the store with Octavia.

» » » »

The store was in a subtle red and black, not too overpowering or garish as you would find a sex - Adult entertainment store. Clarke corrected in her head as a faint pink flush started to rise from her chest to her cheeks as her gaze fell on some of the items on the shelves. Raven and Octavia had cornered Blondie, questioning the woman about a few items but Clarke had tuned them out, she had fifteen years of practice after all.

Her eyes landed on a few things that did interest her and she moved closer to reach out when… "That seems to be our popular range since we've opened." Clarke snapped her hand back and turned her head to see Green eyes; heat flushed over her body at the intense eye gaze that she was receiving from the woman.

Out of embarrassment, she reached for another item and waved it almost carelessly. I wasn't actually looking at those but at this" She winced internally and mentally facepalmed at her verbal fumbling, it was nothing to be embarrassed about looking at clit stimulators… right?

"Very bold for your first trip here, I take it that this is not your first foray into sex toys" The little smirk at the corner of her lips showed that the owner knew exactly what Clarke was really looking at. "Didn't think you would be the kind who would be into anal beads" The brunette watched with amusement as the colour drained out of Clarke's face as she stared into her hand in realisation, the blonde carefully putting it back onto the shelf and subtly wiping her hands onto her jeans.

"Alright, you've caught me, I've never…" She gestured around the store, meeting the woman's gaze and chuckled nervously. "...done this before."

"Let us start over, I'm Lexa and I own the store with my sister Anya who seems…. Preoccuped with your friends." Lexa glanced over her shoulder at her sister who was eagerly showing the two brunettes some of the popular items. "I think it'll be a while, she seems to be in her element. So I take it that you're |new| to all of this?"

"Nice to meet you Lexa, I'm Clarke and uh yeah… is it that obvious? Raven who's the one with the red top kinda brought me here. She figured it was time I get… something." Clarke rubbed the back of her neck as she gazed around, her eyes flicking towards the door.

Lexa simply smirked as she teased the blonde. "Planning your escape already? I can assure you that we do not judge in here. We are here to help your needs." She winked at the blond, standing just that little bit closer to Clark when she had pulled down the item that the blonde was looking at originally. "This was actually perfect to start off with, nothing too intense and it has two settings so it won't over stimulate you and best of all… it has 20% off so I would say this is the best one." A smile passed across Lexa's plump lips as she transferred the item into Clarke's hands and she did not miss the way that Lexa's fingers brushed against the soft skin of the blonde's wrist.

The blonde was intrigued by Lexa, she found the woman stunning but she had to know more about her before she could even think about asking her out. So a plan started to formulate in her head and her hesitance waned away as her confidence began to rise, and with the confidence at a peak. She couldn't help but blurt out. "We're having a party tomorrow night if you and Anya would like to join us?" She coyly drew her lower lip in between her teeth as she awaited a response.

Actually that would be good, we just moved to town and we hardly know anyone here but I'll talk to Anya." Lexa was humbled by the blonde's invitation, a little hidden smile was on the corner of her lips. The brunette felt drawn to Clarke but there was a slight wariness as she had a bad experience in the past and she had only just met the blonde. Their gazes locked, green upon blue. "If you would like to leave your phone number and I can text you?" She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and handed it to the other woman just as the brunette took the item from Clarke's hand to ring it up at the till, giving Raven an acknowledging nod as she came up to the till. Taking Raven's credit card to pay for the stuff, she kept her eyes down as she packed them away.

"Here you go, party starts at 8.30pm tomorrow night if you can make it." The blonde ignored Raven and Octavia's confused looks and placing Lexa's phone onto the counter; jabbing Raven's side with her other hand; grateful that Lexa had her head down. Raven jumped slightly and she began to catch on, "Oh yeah it would be great if you can make it, you too Blondie" Raven winked at Anya, taking her credit card from Lexa's fingers and grabbing the bag with the other hand, walking backwards towards the door. Earning a small scoff from Anya which made the smaller brunette smile wider as she exited.

As a green gaze watched the three friends exit the store, she felt her sister's arm creep around her waist. "So, party tomorrow night, huh Lex?"

"I guess so, they seemed nice and I told her I had to speak with you first" Lexa turned her head to regard her sister closely and saw the wide grin upon her lips; rolling her eyes and readied herself for the teasing. Anya was very blunt and direct, something that Lexa was not.

"I saw you eyeing up the blonde, you should go for it because I have it on very good authority that she is single. There's your chance to forget about that slut, Costia" Anya pulled away from her sister, she could feel the anger surging within her at the very thought of Lexa's ex-girlfriend; the reason why they had to move to Los Angeles.

"Anya... " There was a hint of warning in Lexa's voice. She had put up with this over the past year and she understood why Anya was angry but they had moved here for a fresh start and that meant forgetting about her ex, especially since she was still bearing the emotional and physical scars of the aftermath.

A sigh fell from Anya's lips as she could see the self assured persona fall away from LExa and the scared anxious, insecure persona took its' place. She hate what Costia's actions had done to her baby sister and Anya had taken great steps to ensure that Lexa would not get hurt again. Lexa had fallen for Costia hard and she ended up being broken when Costia had found out that Lexa was different down below, in other words… Lexa was intersex. Costia had exposed that to her advantage, and turned people against Lexa. Anya and her parents had accepted the brunette for who she was and it didn't make a difference. She could understand the youngest Woods being wary of Clarke, for she was slightly wary herself but Raven had assured her and she was willing to place her trust in Raven's words. Maybe Clarke could be the start of Lexa's healing, Anya mused that the party was the way to help that.

"Lex, she's not Costia, I can see that. I don't think she would care that you have a dick or not. We will go tomorrow night and see how it goes… alright? If you're upfront about it from the start then trust me, she will appreciate it." Anya smiled and ruffled her sister's hair before moving away. "You're locking up baby sis. I have things to do" She dashed away before Lexa could voice a protest.

Despite herself, her heart warmed at the thought of seeing Clarke again and tomorrow night couldn't come quickly for Lexa.


	2. Butter Me Down Daddy

"Yes Lexa, Hi Lexa. Come over to the non - existent party tomorrow why don't you?" Clarke mocked herself as she paced the floor, ignoring both of her friends' attempt to calm her down. Looking at each other helplessly, Octavia looked up at the blonde and held up her hands to halt her pacing.

"Right, we can do this, it's not hard right? It's just food and alcohol we need to get and Raven can invite whoever is available and hook us up with a sound system." She was relieved to see that Clarke was beginning to calm down, getting up to place her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "We got this, don't worry. It'll be great. Bellamy is in town with Murph. They've got something to tell us apparently"

"Yes, that they're shacking up, big surprise." Raven called out from her seat, her foot propped up as her leg was beginning to ache, her hand massaging the sides of her knee to alleviate the pain. "They've been screwing since college and they think no one knows? Oh please." Raven chuckled to herself, feeling a glare burning into her; knowing that it was coming from Octavia and simply shrugged. "What I mean is, that they think people would reject them when on the contrary… we don't care. As long they're happy and that's it."

Octavia's hands dropped away from Clarke's shoulders in surprise at the other brunette's words, she hadn't expected Raven to come out with that. Octavia chanced a glance at Clarke and saw no surprise on the blonde's features, was she the only one that didn't know about her own brother, her brows started to furrow in deep thought. "I didn't know about them, are you sure…?" Her voice trails off into the empty awkward silence that lay between the three friends.

"Look, O… to be fair they did keep it under tight wraps. Your mom ain't exactly… open minded now is she? Look what happened to Clarke when she found out that she liked puss-" A pillow was smacked into Raven's face, cutting her off from what she was going to say. Clarke gave Raven another hit with the pillow when she protested under the fabric.

"What Raven was trying to say was… that your mom banned you from seeing me and threatened to cut you off if you even spoke with me back in college before things went downhill. Myself and Raven only guessed but they didn't tell us because of you, they didn't want to involve you in case your mom took it out on you." Clarke's hands found their way to Octavia's waist to pull her into a tight embrace, leaning the smaller brunette over the couch slightly for Raven to kneel and hug Octavia from behind. Octavia calmed herself slightly and sank into the hug, no matter how upset she was feeling; her friends always seemed to make it better, they knew each other's moods so well after 15 years; they were each other's hearts and homes.

"You're right, after all the shit she put you… us through. She's better off not being in my life. I just wish that Bellamy felt comfortable to talk to me." Octavia spoke with a hint of sadness to her words but their mother was… something that she'd rather not even think about and she was slowly understanding why the secrecy was needed but she was still hurt that he didn't open up to her, to his little sister. With soft strokes across her stomach from Raven's hand beginning to soothe and relax her, she gave a grateful smile to each of her friends. She knew she didn't need to say her Thank yous, this is what they did, this is why they were close friends; words didn't need to be said when a simple touch or look was all it took to convey each other's feelings. Clearing her throat and she eased herself out of her friend's holds, holding her hands up as if to direct them. "Clarke, you're in charge of drinks and food. Reyes, you're in charge of the invites because you need to stay off that leg, no arguments. I, the magnificent Octavia Blake is in charge of the music for I am the DJ for the night." A smug smile crept along her soft lips as she shooed her best friends to their tasks.

"Let's get this party going, bitches!"

» » » »

"And then she said 'Butter me down daddy with your love butter!'" Lexa was bent over, holding her stomach laughing as she retold the hilarious encounter at the shop to Clarke who was in tears laughing along. "You should have seen Anya's face, I had to excuse myself in case I went into hysterics right there and then." Lexa wiped the tears from under her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She felt the shudder of Clarke's body shaking as she tried to hold in her uncontrollable giggles, and she couldn't help but take in the sight of blonde curls around broad shoulders and clear blue eyes, the freckle above her top lip then her eyes couldn't help their journey down to the generous swells of Clarke's breasts.

Her head snapped up at the sound of a throat being cleared, realising that she was caught staring, looking into an amused gaze. The tip of her ears immediately burned red with embarrassment and she tried to apologise but to her horror, what had tumbled out of her mouth instead was "You have really nice breasts" It was too late to take them back, and she stammered over her words. "No! Wait I don't mean that your breasts aren't nice, which they are but I just-" Her ramble was cut off by soft lips pressing into her own plump ones, her eyes fluttered close as she welcomed a touch that she had not known for a long time, a touch that meant someone had wanted her; her fingertips came up to caress Clarke's jawline, mourning the loss of warmth as the blonde pulled away.

"Well that was the most interesting way to get me to shut up." Lexa chuckled softly, her emerald eyes darkened with desire; her fingertips still stroking Clarke's jawline before dropping her hand to her side.

"Well, you wouldn't shut up about my breasts in which I agree with you, they are nice but not something that we should discuss before we go on a date" Clarke winked and took Lexa's hand in her own, thumb running across the back of her hand.

Lexa started to laugh at herself, shaking her head while a faint red hue spread from her chest to her cheeks; clearing her throat to get them both off the topic of Clarke's assets, however nice they were. "So where's your friends? The ones that you were with the other day?" Leaning against the counter to get a better look at the blonde and to calm down herself before a certain appendage |rose| to the occasion.

"I'm actually not really sure, the last I saw them was outside in the living room playing Ring of Fire but I haven't heard any threats of murder so I assume they're fine, Anya must be with them too?" Clarke questioned as she turned to pour herself another drink.

"Anya actually made a beeline for Raven, between you and I… I think she likes your scrappy friend." Handing over her empty cup for Clarke to refill and meeting a blue gaze. "Is Raven at least interested or…? I'm sorry but I'm protective of my big sister and I don't want her to get disappointed or anything"

Clarke paused for a moment, thinking back to Raven commenting about Anya while they were outside of Lexa's store, it bringing a smile to her lips and she handed the cup back to the brunette. "I think she likes her, but I guess we will see." Clarke clinked her paper cup with Lexa's own. "Cheers" They held eye contact as they sipped from their drinks, locking gazes until Lexa shyly broke it.

For Lexa, she was having an internal battle with herself on whether she should be open with Clarke about herself when she felt fingertips under her chin to meet concerned blue eyes, questioning Lexa about her silence. "You okay?"

"I'm- I have something that you should know about before we go any further." Lexa swallowed tightly and squeezed her cup a little too tightly as she worked out the best way to tell the blonde woman in front of her. "I have a penis!" She had to get her mouth under control, she kicked herself internally and she turned her back on Clarke, afraid to see her reaction, what she was not expecting however was a loud burst of laughter coming from the blonde and immediately tensed up.

"Oh god, Lexa sweetheart I'm not laughing at you. I thought you were going to say something more serious, not that this is serious but I really don't care what you have or have not got… Right, so you're like intersex? That makes no difference to me. I'm beginning to like you and I've actually been trying to work up the nerve to ask you on a date?" Clarke placed her arms around Lexa's waist to turn her around. "I sort of did this backwards, kissing you |then| asking you out or at least I'm trying to. So would you like to have dinner with me?" Clarke lifted her hand and stroked Lexa's cheek, and her smile widened at the way Lexa's lips upturned at the corners, pressing a slow affirming kiss upon full lips to dismiss any fears that the brunette might have had, revealing her "secret". Feeling Lexa start to respond, the kiss becoming more heated, the blonde pulled back and pressing a small kiss at the tip of her nose sweetly before a sly smile crossed the curvy blonde's lips as she felt a bulge against her hip and her eyebrow rose at Lexa. "I don't have to ask if you enjoyed that huh?"

Clarke hesitated for a moment, her voice growing breathy. "Soooo I guess that's a yes." Her eyes hooded as she could see and feel the desire that was radiating off the brunette in waves.

"Mhmm what do you think?" Lexa rubbed her nose against Clarke's in an eskimo kiss, leaning in to brush her lips against Clarke's once again; chuckling softly at the slight pout that formed on thinner lips. Her long lithe fingers ran through the blonde curls and the brunette's voice a low husk. "Let's just hide in here before we have to join the others."

Heavy lidded green eyes met blue as their lips met in a heady passionate kiss.

After some time later they had stumbled out of the kitchen and were met with catcalls and whoops… mostly from Raven and Anya. With a roll of her eyes, Lexa pulled Clarke over to the couch and collapsed down on to the furniture.

"Before you say anything, we behaved ourselves… for the most part but now who's up for a game of Cards against Humanity!" Clarke yelled out to the group which was met with cheers.

» » » »

"Oh fuck my life, jesus shitting christ. Why the fuck is there a brazilian samba band in here?" Raven groaned as she covered her head with a pillow, shoving her bed companion when the latina heard her laughing.

"I think that's just you Reyes."

"Why in the hell was it me that had to get the last King? I swear Lexa and Clarke set me up, fucking bitches"

"How could they when they were busy sucking face to play, now shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep, you wore me out bitch." Anya murmured affectionately as she pulled the covers over to block out the bright sunlight that seeped into the room through the blinds.

"No, if I'm up then you're up" The brunette rolled atop of Anya, pulling a groan from the other woman's mouth. "So how about it… stud?" Raven teasingly ground down onto the blonde's abs, with her legs bracketing the woman's hips.

Anya accepted the fact that she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon and placed her hand upon Raven's hip while the other was massaging the brunette's sore leg. "How did you ever manage to get me into bed with you?"

"My good looks and charm… also there was a promise of me making you go boom" She waggled her eyebrows and grinned as she leant down to kiss the corner of Anya's mouth and another on her forehead before claiming Anya's lips in a searing kiss.

"Rae, have you- Oh fuck and shit… Sorry!" Octavia's eyes widened at the sight of the two naked women in the bed, a flash of hurt flashing across her features before she concealed it as she stumbled out of Raven's room. "I'll get you later, Rae. I'll see you later" And she was gone from their sights.

Anya didn't miss the way Octavia looked at Raven with hurt in her eyes, and she was curious at the way Raven reacted at the other brunette walking in on them and her heart sunk for Raven's heart was already taken but she had understood. With a heavy heart, she gently pushed Raven off herself and slid out of the bed to pull her clothes on. Meeting a confused gaze and shook her head, pulling her jeans on as she spoke. "Look, I like you Reyes but it's obvious that there was or is something between you and Octavia. Call me when you figure it out because I really like you but I won't be with someone who is hung up on someone else." Anya shrugged on her top and jacket as she slipped her shoes on.

"Look Anya…" She started to speak but paused, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright Reyes, just figure your shit out." The blonde kissed Raven's forehead and left the apartment.

Raven wiped away a tear that had crept down her cheek and muttered out a curse, burrowing under the covers to shut away the world… at least for a while then fix whatever that was going on between herself, Anya and her best friend.

"Shit!"


End file.
